


The immature hugs

by Naquar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuties, Hugs, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 28





	The immature hugs

The large, fluffy snowflakes fell swirling like a cloak from the cloudy, dark sky that the chill wind carried away.  
The snowplow had passed making the streets of New York quite viable but the traffic was scarce, as were the passers-by who hurried on their way home.  
Raising the collar of his leather jacket, Eiji could not stifle a shiver of cold.  
He sighed: fatigue was making itself felt again.  
Lately there had been several problems at work, not of enormous gravity, but it had created a lot of agitation and luckily the thing was slowly being resolved.  
After having a chat with Ms. Coleman, Eiji took the stairs and finally arrived.  
When he entered the apartment he was immersed in silence and the lights on.  
Eiji quietly closed the door.  
"I am at home"  
"Hi," Ash replied from the kitchen.  
Eiji took off his jacket and shoes, leaving them in a corner. Then he sat down on the sofa.  
Ash arrived in the living room with two cups of chocolate.  
"I need to swallow some sugar"  
"Too many sour people?"  
"There was some turmoil at work, but things are working out little by little," explained Eiji.  
"I understand"  
"I'm sorry, I always make you worry," Eiji said with a smile.  
"Why do you always apologize when you are with me?" Ash asked amusedly.  
Eiji sipped some of the hot drink. "I do not know"  
"Ok"  
Eiji set the cup on the coffee table.  
He felt Ash's fingers brush against his hair.  
However, he felt unprepared when Ash surrounded his shoulders with his arms, ending up on his lap, his head against the curve of his shoulder.  
"Every time I get hugged by you, my chest becomes light. I don't know how to do it well, like you do, but I still have a good teacher," said Ash, with a soft smile.  
Eiji felt his heart rise by a beat.  
Then he stood up a little, with a slightly trembling smile on his face. "Would I have taught you an adorable thing?"  
"You taught me that hugs are not only beautiful, but also other"  
Eiji blinked and stammered, "Aren't you ... are you not taking me too seriously?"  
"You are not authorized to speak, onichan," Ash quietly silenced him.  
Eiji shook her head.  
"You know I would do anything for you ..."  
"If you tell me this way, then!" said the Japanese boy with a smile.  
"Don't even think about it: nothing natto!"  
"You said it in a strange way and then what does natto have to do with it?"  
"You want to give it to me again"  
Eiji hid his face against Ash's chest, enjoying the warmth of being in those arms. "Now I'm the happiest man in the world"  
Ash laughed. "Maybe I should be the one saying it!"


End file.
